


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Best Buddies, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Romance, Sexual Humor, Teasing, andy is trying to keep a low profile, emily is oblivious, miranda is being the only normal person around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Emily is jealous of Andy's new found happiness. She has a lot of questions to which she isn't ready to know the answers for.
Relationships: Emily Charlton/Serena, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, if there's anything wrong, please let me know so I can fix it.  
Follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea

“Someone look freshly fucked." Emily's voice was neutral despite her explicit words, and she didn't looked up from her keyboard for more than a second but that was enough to let Andy know she was going to have a hell of a day.

No, scratch that. A week, because it was still monday, 7 o'clock.

Andy rolled her eyes while putting her belongings under her desk, and sat down on her chair with a huff. She was in a good mood, and Emily's bitchness wasn't about to end it for her but she would be damned if she was going to let Emily poke and push her happy bubble today from all days.

"It's quite refreshing, you should try sometime," Andy made her best impression of Doug and his sarcasm, something that drive Lily insane but always made Andy roll on the ground laughing.

Emily scoffed. "Like I have any time for that," she sounded way more bitter about it than she ever sounded about the whole Paris thing, which gave Andy an idea of how bad things were. Emily suddenly stoped typing and looked up with a deep frown. "How do you have time for that?"

"For what?" Andy shrugged.

"To go out and meet people?" Emily looked actually impressed for a second before a grimace took over. "Oh, no." They heard a ding of the elevator but Emily wasn't done yet. "Please, tell me you didn't get back together with Cook Boy, grilled cheese lover."

They could hear the heels getting closer and closer but Andy still tapped with her knuckles three times on the wood and Emily joined her to make the sign of the cross. "Jesus, no."

They both rose to their feet when Miranda entered their sight, Andy holding a notepad, ready to take notes, and Emily already reaching for the coat and bag. But the editor made a pause on her walk to look between them with a quirked eyebrow.

Before she could stop herself, Andy smiled. "It wasn't for you." Emily chocked on her own saliva and gawlped at her in shock. "Some other devil." She lazily waved a hand to dismiss the subject.

Miranda glared at her for a few more seconds. Neither assistant could decide if she was shocked, impressed or mad but since Andy didn't burst into flames, Emily was going to go with 'furious'.

Andy was never good with long uncomfortable silence. "My ex," she decided to add for no reason. "Emily decided to bring him up and I had the urge to bless myself from that demon." Emily looked very close of slapping her own forehead or passing out.

Miranda slowly blinked once, twice, tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips. "Guess I know the feeling."

Andy laughed happily, but Emily sat back on her chair in shock.

* * *

"Nigel, don't you think Andrea is being rude for rubbing in our face she's having sex and we aren't?" Emily was in a better mood on Tuesday, she hadn't said a thing when Andy walk in to work but apparently she was waiting for more people to tease her. At least she looked like she was joking.

The man in question looked at Emily from head to toe. "Speak for yourself, honey."

She groaned. "Oh, not you too! How do you guys have time to meet people and get laid?"

Andy tried to hide her smile from hearing the british's whines by taking a sip of her coffee and looking to another direction. Her eyes catch Miranda sitting behind her desk, some photos on her hands and a small smirk on her lips. Andy wasn't even a bit surprised to realize she was hearing them, she just wasn't sure she wanted the editor to hear her co-workers teasing her about her sex life.

"I wasn't talking about me," Nigel sighed. "And maybe she didn't have to go out."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Well..."

"Is there a reason why my Art Department Director isn't here yet?" Andy muffled a chuckle when Nigel jumped ten feet and almost ran to Miranda's office as Emily grabbed the phone that wasn't even ringing.

* * *

"Please, tell me he has a friend," Emily looked actually jealous while watching Andy put her things down and turn on her computer.

Andy giggled. "Wow, who would have thought you would ever ask me to play the cupid," she teased with a smirk.

Emily sighed and her shoulders dropped a little. "I'm starting to get a little desperated over here."

"Sorry, Em." Andy tried not to show she was actually, truly, sorry, because she knew the benefits of an active sex life and that seemed to be the last thing in Emily's to do list. Which was ironic.

"At least tell me about him." The redhead answered a call and Andy took that time to think about her question.

However, before she could say anything, Miranda stormed inside clearly pissed after a board meeting, and she was fished to run some errands outside while Emily was in charge to call to some poor souls and kill them for Miranda. She didn't think about it while collecting skirts, buying suplies to build a new solar system and renting some movies but Emily was eager to return to it the second she sat back on her chair.

"Is he tall?"

"Who?" Serena, who was flipping a magazine while leaned against the files behind Emily's desk, promptly looked up.

"Whoever is making our dear Andrea look like she went to paradise and back during the night."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Sad to be back," she mumbled under her breath but still loud enough for them to hear. Emily scoffed and Serena laughed, but it was the half smile on Miranda's lips that held her attention.

"So... tall?"

Andy tilted her head to the side, considering rather to answer or not, and what to answer if she decided to. After a minute, she shrugged. "Yeah."

Emily was instantly leaning foward, eager to learn more but Serena managed to held back her excitment. "Hot body?"

Andy felt her face heat up a bit but she wasn't about to backout from that one. "Yep."

"Uh!" Emily sang. "Like, long legs?"

"Go for days." Miranda looked up from the email she was writing and their eyes locked as the editor raised one eyebrow.

"Nice ass?"

Andy bit her bottom lip. "Perfect."

"Blonde?"

Andy opened her mouth to answer but a loud noise of something being dropped off on her table stoped her and made her jump in surprise. "Don't make her get a hard on in public, Emily," Nigel winked at Andy before turning to glare at Emily. "And, besides, weren't you just describing our dear Serena?"

Andy tried really hard not to laugh but when Emily's face reached the same tone as her hair, she couldn't stop herself. It also didn't help that Serena totally gave him a thumbs up from behind Emily's back.

* * *

"I'm totally going home tonight, and I'm going to run myself a bath in Miranda's coffee tempeture, I will bring a bottle of wine, or two, and I will pass out. I'm not joking, I'm totally over this week." Emily was rubbing her temples in large circles and she had her eyes closed, so she missed Andy's simpatetic look. "I'm not even a little bit sad that you get to deliever the Book now."

"Gee, thanks." Andy joked, not offended.

Emily sighed. "It's so unfair, you know. You leave work everyday at 8 p.m, if you're lucky, and you get home, what? 11, 12? How do you get laid?"

The younger assistant smiled sadly at her. "Maybe you should go out this weekend."

"Go out? Andrea, I have work to do." Emily scoffed. "Some of us are chasing our dreams, you know."

Andy nodded trying really bad not to look too ironic. "Tots." She spent too much time with Doug but, damn, she slept a total of two hours last night trying to finish her article, so yes, she totally got what Emily was talking about.

"Do you have a date with Hot Guy tonight?" Emily asked after a while - when she wasn't looking about to explode anymore.

"Huh?" Andy frowned.

"The guy you had sex with all week. Are you going to see him after you deliever the Book?"

"Oh." Andy bit her lip, trying really hard not to look anywhere but her computer screen. "To be fair, it wasn't all week," she offered but Emily only rolled her eyes to that. "And I didn't said it was a guy either."

Emily still had her mouth open in shock when Miranda came back from her meeting with Hermes.

* * *

"Miranda has a date." Emily said as soon as Andy came back from the bathroom. "Can you believe it?"

Andy looked at her while sitting down, trying to see if Emily was being serious or not. "Ok."

She was because Emily looked suddenly offended by her reaction. "She just walked out here and told me to get a table for two at Le Bernardin for Thursday."

"Le Bernardin?" Andy frowned and pursed her lips. Inside the office, Miranda raised her head to look at her but Andy was too busy signing some papers off. "What time?"

"Does it matter?" Emily sneered. "Three days before Valentine's Day and she asks me to get her a table in the most expensive restaurant in town. And guess what?"

"What?" She knew she didn't have to ask but Andy was going to play nice.

"I got one," Emily smiled then. "As soon as I said Miranda Priestly's name, they started asking about time and how many people. Can you believe it? Three days."

Andy chuckled softly at that and shook her head. "It has it's perks, not going to lie." She finally put the stack of paper to the corner and watched Emily for a second. "Do you think it would work in that new Italian place? You know, the one two blocks from the subway, I told you about it when they started putting the signs."

"If it's new they still don't know to fear the name, so I don't think so. But, again, I doubt Miranda would ever sat foot in a place she don't know nothing about."

"I guess you're right," Andy sighed. "But it's a restautant, how much do you need to know about?"

"Don't get me started." Emily reached out for the ringing phone. "But don't expect to see Miranda entering a place named Spaghettario."

"Spaghettario!" Andy exclamed. "I couldn't remember the name!"

When Andy left for her ten minutes lunch break and Miranda came out from her office to demand Emily change her plans for Thursday - from Le Bernardin to Spaghettario - it didn't ocurred to her that something was definitelly going on.

* * *

"Someone got a hell of a Valentine's Day present," Nigel whistled teasingly when she walked in to work on friday, gaining the attention from Emily.

Andy blushed as she sat down on her table. "Morning, guys."

"Morning, guys, she says," Nigel scoffed and walked towards her desk to run a finger against the new watch on her wrist. "Girl, this is from..."

"Yeah, I know." Andy immediately interrupted him and frowned. "I said it was too much," her voice became a whisper and she looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Not if you're providing as much orgasms as you're receiving, Six," Nigel pointed with raised eyebrows. Emily rolled her eyes from her desk but didn't said a thing. “Don't give her any attention, she needs to get laid."

"Yes, she does."

"Yes, I do."

Both women looked at each other for a couple of seconds, surprised by each other's answers and perfect timing. Nigel actually laughed at them. "That proves it. I need to go before I get frozen by our Queen. Nice work, ladies, hope we all get out alive today."

"Why?" Andy asked.

The man stoped on his track to glare at her. "Because Miranda had a date on Valentine's Day. Whoever that poor soul was I'm sure was chewed and spit out because she hates Valentine's Day and we're all going to pay for it today."

Andy watched him go while biting her bottom lip, hands hovering her keyboard.

“What did you buy?" Emily asked suddenly.

Distracted, Andy answered in a whisper. "A book."

Emily turned to look at her with the most offended face she ever made in Andy's presence. "You got a two thousand dollars watch and gave a book?!"

"I know!" Andy whined with a grimace. "That's why I said it was too much!"

"You-You-You-" Emily took a deeo breath and shook her head. "Some people don't deserve what they got."

Andy wanted to reply - to say that maybe Emily should spend less time worried about her sex life and more time planning how to get one to herself - when Miranda suddenly came into view, holding her bag in one hand, and the Book and a book in the other one. Emily was fast to collect bag and coat but not fast enough to see Andy's pleased smile.

* * *

"Hey, Andy, you're going tonight, right?"

Andy instantly gave her best impression of kicked puppy. "Sorry, guys, I can't. I already have a thing."

Serena pouted at her but nodded in compreension, but Nigel wasn't having it. "Six, this is the night our dear Red Hot is going to get laid."

"Thought you guys were going out for drinks, not a bordel," Andy joked.

"Details." Nigel waved one hand. "Anyway, you will want to be there to cheer and celebrate."

"Consider me as a distant cheerleader. Positive thinking from distance." Andy gave them two thumbs up. "But I can't be there, sorry."

"Some people have enough sex already, Nigel," Emily's voice was a bit sarcastic edging the bitchness.

"True," he nodded. "May just I ask what plan you already have that you couldn't delay for a day with your Hot Date?"

"Oh." Andy was happy she was holding a pen so she could swirl it instead of biting her lip. "The date was sat a while ago and we can't push it, and I really don't want to miss it, so..."

"Hope you have fun, Andy!" Serena had a big friendly smile that Andy was happy to return.

"Emily, make sure Roy will be here at four to pick me up for the girls' recital," Miranda's voice made the four of them jump in surprise. Serena quickly leaned over Nigel's shoulder to look down at the random report he had open while Andy picked up the phone to call someone - she totally just dialed Serena's desk - and Emily started writing down the orders Miranda was firing on her way back to her office. "And deliever the Book tonight."

Andy could see the question burning behind the british's eyes, but the woman was capable of holding back from breaking rule number 1. "Of course, Miranda."

"Andrea, be ready to leave at four, Roy will drop you off on the way. That's all."

"Drop you off where?" Emily asked around 3:30, when her curiosity finally got the best of her.

Andy chose not to answer, opting for a shrug.

* * *

"Hey, Em."

"You're two hours late, you're lucky Miranda is not here either but you better have the best excuse you ever invented in your life or I will kill you myself. The phone don't stop ringing!"

Andy offered her a timid smile, hands burried deep inside her back pockets as she changed the weight between her feet. "I came to quit."

"What?!" Emily dropped phone, notepad and jaw as she gawled at Andy like a fish out of water. "What?"

Andy shrugged. "Yeah, I just came back from HR. Who would know it would take two hours?" She gave a humorless and awkward laugh in the end while scratching the back of her neck.

"You have to be kidding me." Emily looked like someone had just drive her to a cliff and was about to push her from the edge.

"Really sorry. I wanted to give them my two weeks notice but they refused."

"Why?"

"Well they said it would probably be inap..."

"Not that!" Emily snaped.

"Oh, right." Andy chuckled again and looked down at her feet. "You see, I couldn't keep working here and The Mirror called me last night about the article I was writing for the last few months and it was just the right time."

"The right time?"

Andy gulped. "To be honest, I wanted to give you a heads up, but..."

"Please, kill me now."

"Emily..."

"What are you still doing here?"

"I was..." Andy turned around to meet Miranda's eyes, deciding to ignore how Emily's face changed to 'just pushed off the damn cliff!' "going to grab my stuff and say goodbye."

"Your stuff?"

"Jesus, just let it go already!" Andy rolled her eyes. "I say stuff, get over it."

"Fucking crazy," Emily mouthed in shock. Both women turned to look at her but she was staring at her computer screen.

When she didn't say nothing else, Miranda scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't worry, I will get your things delievered at home. You should leave before Irving gets a wind of this."

Emily watched as Miranda walked inside her office and closed the door before slowly looking up to meet Andy's gaze. "I beg you to tell me I'm imaginating things."

"Well, that depends because..."

"You're sleeping with Miranda Priestly?!"

Andy blushes furiously when heads started to turn around to look at her and the whispers startes but she held Emily's eyes like a champ. "Funny of you to mention it... To be honest, only when we’re done having sex." She chuckled nervously at her own joke.

Apparently that was Emily's breaking point, she was pushed of the cliff and she was totally freaking out. "You're telling me that I've being living this forced celibate lifestyle while you were getting fucked by and fucking Miranda all along?"

"I wouldn't say all along, I mean, it didn't happened until..."

"Doesn't this company have a political say about relationships with a co-worker?!" Andy was about to interrupt to try and calm her down but Emily was already up and running before she could say anything. "And I've being losing time?!"

Andy was sure it was Nigel who started the cheerful claps while Emily ran on her six inches heels towards Serena's office but she didn't join the crownd. Instead, she enjoyed their distraction to slip inside Miranda's office with a smile.

"Hey, I'm heading off."

"Roy will drive you back." Miranda informed without looking up from her papers.

Andy wasn't having it. She didn't spend the last two hours trying to convince people she wasn't sexual harassed, and that police wasn't in need, to be dismissed like she was still a second assistant. The young woman walked until she was standing besides the editor and Miranda turned to look at her. Andy gave her a loving smile and leaned to place a soft kiss on her lips. "See you later, love."

Miranda hummed in glee. "I agree, darling."

Andy gave her another kiss. "Give a day off for Emily and Serena, seriously."

Miranda quirked her left eyebrow. "Did power rose to your head already?"

Andy laughed happily as she walked away backwards. "Hey, I didn't start dating the boss to not be able to boss a little bit too!" She joked while opening the door. Emily still wasn't back and the phones were ringing like crazy behind her. "Oh, by the way, I quit!"


End file.
